In The Shadows
by OieCuite
Summary: A young girl turned to a werewolf, desperatly fights what she has become. Carl has seen the cure, and he knows he can re-create it, But will it be to late...Carl Fans Unite! COMPLETE
1. Ice

Jade ran faster, the cool breeze felt like ice on her bare skin, She shivered, a sharp pain shooting up her right leg. She pushed her damp, dark hair out of her eyes, so she could see. Up ahead there was a cottage, she pushed her self harder, she had to make it. Her left hand resting on her stomach, she pounded at the door. A man appeared looking worried. Jade smiled weakly when she saw him, "I haven't killed anyone" She breathed. Carl ushered her in, then helped her to a bed, "rest here" he said, lighting a fire and collecting some bandages.

When he returned to her side she was fast asleep. He bandaged her right knee, then turned his attention to 3, 10cm long red scars, on the left hand side of her stomach "werewolves" he muttered, running his finger gently down one. It was deep and he wondered if it was painful, but all it really did was serve as a reminder to what had happened to her a few weeks ago. He took a damp cloth, and then bandaged them up, "Your safe now" he said soothingly, then thought and rephrased "well, the village is safe now" Jade smiled in her sleep.

Jade wandered the busy markets, pausing now and then to collect items. She tried to block her ears of the talk of the town, but Werewolf was on everyones lips. "We will kill it!" The baker had said loudly, to which she replied "It hasnt killed anyone" "how would you know? and it might" Jade shook her head, and reached for a bag of flour on the shelf. A strange cloaked figure had appeared behind her. As she reached, her top rose up, just a little but took the bandage with it. Though the only one who saw her scars, was the figure behind her. Jade dropped her arms quickly, Then glared at the figure, Daring them to say something. I better leave, jade thought to herself turning, but the figure took her arm. "No you dont, your comming with me"

Next Chapter will be longer, and updated soon! Need Reviews people!! 


	2. With One Shot

An: DO i really need to say that i dont own Van Helsing..Didnt think so. Please Review, Would have updated sooner, but as you know Updating features have been down. Carl fans unite!!

Carl mumbled around the small lab, Which had been built especially for him. There was three workdesks, numerous vials and containers. Not to mention all the strange boliers carl himself had set up.

He fumbled through a few drawers, until finally finding what he was looking for. a book, over turned, the pages dog-eared and stained. "Ah" He said his eyes lighting up.

There was a rap at the door. THe door swung open and hung a little to the side, Comming of the hinges. Carl snapped the book shut and crept into the main room of the small cottage. Standing there was a big, hairy looking man, a plank of wood in one hand. He grunted and picked the small friar up by his collar. "Where.is.she?" The man wheezed. Carl squinted and made a face "I have no idea what your talking about...But you have really bad breath, close your mouth please" The man threw Carl against the wall "The girl.The crazy girl!" He cried hitting the window with the plank causing it to shatter. Carl held up his arm to protect his face from the shards of glass, "That was our only window" He mumbled. He had a habbit of mumbling. The big man stopped and kneeled beside the friar "Your only window? Poor you. Tell me where the girl is and I might not kill you." He said purposfully blowing on the poor friar's face. Carl coughed "I do have a drink that could help that breath problem.." The man shook carl, interupting his sentence."Answer me! Tell me where she is!!!!" Carl opened his mouth shut it, then opened it again. "Well, Tell me!!" Carl was violently shaken again. "Honestly, If I had a clue what you were talking about I'd tell you.." "Tell Me where the werewolf is!" Carl was momentairly shocked "You know she is a werewolf..I told her to stay here. Oops" Of course, With Carl momentairly, is enough to get a sentence out.

Jade struggled, but the figure dragged her through the bustling crowds anyway.They reached the edge of the forest. The figure let go of Jade's wrist "Evening. Alright, simple question, simple answer. Will you tell me where carl is?" Jade shook her head "Simple answer. no" A knife was immediatly at her throat "Wrong answer" "Drop the knife, tell me who you are and I might tell you where carl is." She managed. The figure stood up. "If I tell you who I am, You won't take me. So I best remain a secret." Jade stopped being afraid and stood up "I already know who you are" "Do you now" the figure said, Amused. "The only ones who knew who Carl was, Were the monks. The only one who would have come looking for him would have to be Van Helsing. Nice to finally meet you"  
Van Helsing removed the hood, Which he had to admit was annoying, He much preferred his hat. "Alright, You have a head on you shoulders. Now, I need to know where carl is." Jade thought for a moment, "If you won't take him away, then I will tell you where is his." Van Helsing smiled. "Agreed"

Carl was getting tired, Being dangled three feet in the air was boring, not to mention uncomfortable. He raised his hand and tapped the man on the head. "Um..Excuse me." The man growled, and lowered Carl to the ground. "Going to tell me know?" Carl nodded, then raised his eyebrows in shock. The man turned to see Jade and Van Helsing enter the room. The Man raised a pistol, which caused Carl to remark "Where did that come from?" Van Helsing had his own pistol raised high. "There you are girl. Been quite a nuisance latley." Jade cowered behind Van Helsing, "Jason, Don't be rash. You have no proof." Jade stepped out from behind Van Helsing, In her hands was the tojo blades. This, causing Van Helsing to raise HIS eyebrows. He looked to Carl, who just shrugged. The man, now identified as Jason chuckled, making the small cottage shake, Carl paranoidly looked to the roof and walls. Jade took another step forward. "I have plenty of proof Jade. You carry it with you." IN a swift move he had leaned over and raised the corner of her shirt.Van Helsing turned his pistols aim to Jade. The moon was rising in the night sky, a strange glow about it. Now there was two pistols on Jade, a foot on Carl and a door hanging dangoursly from it's hinges.  
Carl managed a smile "Nice to see you again Van Helsing" For what seemed like hours, the four remained the same. It was easy to hear the crickets and gently sway of the trees. The floor boards creaked on their own, and you could hear a bubbling comming from Carls lab.

Suddenly everyone moved at once, Jade activated the tojo blades, Carl crawled out from under Jasons foot and rolled down the stairs to the lab, Van Helsing and Jason eyed each other carefully. A loud shot rang out, Scaring the bats from the trees. Then again all was silent,even the crickets.

-  
Ok, Short chapter again, But had to squeeze one more cliffhanger in there for you all ;) Reviews are greatly appriciated. Thanks Guys! 


	3. Barmaid

_Van Helsing paced back and forth outside the Cardinals office. Waiting to be called in. Waiting was not something he did well.Finally the Cardinal appeared and ushered him in. "As you know, Carl has disappeared. He was last seen in his labratory, with a letter. We need you to find him and bring him back." The cardinal leaned back in his chair. Van Helsing thought for a moment, then spoke "I know where he is." He rose and nodded a farwell to the Cardinal. Carl knew he wouldnt want to go there..It had been 3 years, but it still caused as much pain as it had then. Van Helsing was sure of it. Carl had gone to Vaseria.  
_

_  
_Carl, his eyes still closed, prayed that Van Helsing hadn't shot her, But the more he thought about the more he didnt wish to open his eyes. She was a werewolf, and Van Helsing was sent to kill creatures like that. Jason was just a villager, and Van Helsing only killed what was evil. For the very same reason, he could not kill the Frankenstein monster, So it was highly unlikley that it was Jason. Carl ran through all the information in his head, then opened his eyes slowley.

Van helsing was breathing heavily, his gun was back in his bealt. One figure lay on the floor, the other stood cowering behind their arms. Carl breathed a sigh of relief. Jade lowered her arms and stared at the dead body. "He, He was a were..werewolf?" She stuttered, shaking. Van Helsing nodded slightly. "In Fact I believe the one that turned you." Jade looked to the floor. Van Helsing sighed "I'm not going to kill you. But Carl, You have some explaining to do." He turned to the friar. "Why" He squeeked, not really asking a question, But Van Helsing answered anyway. "The Cardinal wants you back Carl. Obviously you mean something to the order" Carl shook his head "Not until I finish What i came here to do. And How did you find me anyway?" Van Helsing was suprised at his friends courage. It was a shock enough to know that Carl had left the abbey, on his own,and travelled all the way to Romania. "Why don't we sit down" Jade added in.

The furniture in the living room was old and worn, not to mention dusty. The whole room had a musty smell to it,but no one seemed to notice it much. Jade poured some tea into two chipped and cracked cups and passed them to Carl and Van Helsing. They took them greatfully.  
Jason's body had been removed from the house. Jade stood behind the lounge chair,staring out the broken window. Van Helsing waited for Carl to speak. "Alright, I will tell you why I'm here, If you'll tell me how you found me." Van Helsing sighed "Carl,You knew I wouldnt want to return here, knew the memories to painful.It's been 3 years Carl." Jade perked up at this,and watched Van Helsings face. "I know. 3 long years. It still hurts Van Helsing, If It hurts me, Then it must be worse for you. Stop acting as if everything is all right.." Van Helsing slammed his fist on the arm rest. "Carl, This isn't the issue. Why are you here?" Jade turned her attention to Carl this time. Confused and Frustrated at not knowing what was going on.

"I got a letter. From a friend." Was all Carl offered. "Yes I know, I found it in your room. Didnt offer much of an explanation though." Carl started fidgiting in his chair. "Answer me carl." "Fine. I left because I recieved a letter from a friend.." A look from Van Helsing clearly meaning 'move it along' Carl did so "Apparently there is a wolf problem around here, I've seen the cure. I thought I might be able to Re-create it and save her." Van Helsing turned to look at Jade. "Have you?" Van helsing said simply. Carl mumbled something about nearly there. Jade stepped in. "He is closer than ever." She said proudly, Carl smiled. "Right, You are familar." Van Helsing pondered.

At this Carl blushed, "She is..ah..well..." Van Helsing had a small smile on his face, "Of course, You worked as a " "Barmaid" Jade said quickly, Causing Carl to blush further. "Well, Then we deal with it. Full moon in four days. You don't have all that much time Carl." "I know, But.." Carl said in frustration, Boy did he know. "Then Maybe I could help" Van Helsing said, to the delight of Carl. "After all, I've seen the cure in action. But If the cure isnt completed by the full moon then I have no choice." Jade paled, but nodded. Carl set his lips in a thin line. "Then we better get to work."

That'sChapter 3! Thankyou for the reviews on previous chapters guys!

**Lady Nessa**: When I saw that you had reviewed, I was so suprised, Your a celebrity in my books!

**Niere:**Nice to see you again! Thanks for the comments!  
**Random Battle Cry:**I formatted a little ;) carl fans unite!  
**Lady Vlad**:Don't you just love cliffhangers!

A longer chapter this time, Please review, I love reviews!! Free Chocolate cookies for all reviewers!!


	4. Maybe You Won't

**A/N: Apolgies for extreme mushiness in this chapter! :D Ok, First I want to thank Niere for the tips. I hope this chapters a little more formatted, and all around better (mushiness excluded) Please people review, I work hard on this story, and will take any advice or tips you have to offer. Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed! Ok on with the chapter......**

Carl was tired. He was hungry. He no longer had a window. He shivered a little in the cold, but sighed and continued to work. Van Helsing had let him take a small blood sample, but had then retired to the only bed in the whole cottage. All though the whole wasnt all that much. He smiled to himself, snapping a book shut. _There must be some clues here!_ he screamed to himself. But there wasn't. Carl had had all the books from Dracula's castle, but not one of them had any hints as to the creation of the cure.

Jade took a sip from her tea, setting it back down on the table. Making a face as it burned her throat.

"I will have to get Carl to fix that window" She said allowed, rubbing her arms. She realised how much she had come to depend on him latley. Ever since she had first been turned and afraid for her families lives, and forced to live in the run down old hermits cottage.

" Why did you write to Carl?" Came a voice from the bed. Jade jumped before realising that it was Van Helsing.

"I thought he might be able to help." She replied simply.Annoyed that he kept pressing the matter.

"Carl mentioned you once, But he didn't tell me how you met. Or why he felt he owes you such a big favour."

Jade glared at him, but of course he couldnt see her. "He saved my life. From those awful bat children."

Van Helsing looked up "So why does he owe you anything?"

Jade spun on her heel and decended the stairs. She didnt have to put up with his prying, he was a guest. He'd stolen her bed! _He had no right!_ She was getting angrier and and angrier. Before she worked herself into a fury, which couldnt help her situation any, she spotted Carl his head on his hands.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her feelings of anger being replaced with concern.

"Oh...Nothing. Nothing at all." He murmered, without a trace of sarcasim.

Jade sat on the arm rest of his chair. "Tell me Carl." She said sternly

He looked up and took her hand. "I..I don't think I will have it done in time" He'd always been a genius, top of his class, the envy of all the monks and other friars. And he was failing miserably, Only this time alot more than his reputation was at stake.

Jade swallowed, a feeling of dread comming over her. "It's alright. You tried, That's all I can ask of you. It was a long shot, we knew that." She kissed his forhead, and blinked back her tears.

Carl frowned "I haven't failed yet. I can still work, Van Helsing is here now. Perhaps he could be more help than I had first thought. We can't give up yet. I won't let him kill you." He was suprised at the defiance welling up inside of him.

Jade too, was suprised "Carl, He must. If I become one of those...things. I'd rather be dead than running around, killing innocent people."

Carl took her in his arms and cradled her "I don't want to loose you. I won't loose you." Jade smiled. "Maybe you won't" She added softly.

Van Helsing sat up. He could hear voices from the lab, but he didn't wish to know what was being said. There was more here. He was sure. So many unanswered questions. _Why would Carl come all this way on his own? He didnt owe Jade anything, in fact, She owed him something._ He was getting frustrated, he couldnt force the answers out of Jade,that much he knew. And Carl at this point, was beyond talking to. So far he'd only been interested in working away at the cure.

The cure. Van Helsing shuddered. He remembered the horrible feelings that had surfaced, when he himself had been cured. Seeing his Anna there dead. All because of him..._No because of the wolf_. Suddenly it dawned on him. What if Jade changed and killed Carl, or anyone else for that matter? She was a threat, a dangerous threat. It was his duty to stop her. But something stopped him. Something he couldn't quite pin point. He knew Carl had feelings for her, and maybe even her him. But he even doubted that, She could be just using him for the cure. Van Helsing got up the bed, and moved for the lab. Perhaps he should be lisenting to what was being said. If they weren't going to answer his questions, than he'd have to find the answers himself.

He stopped at the end of the staircase, straining his neck to hear. It was quiet. He peered around the corner. No one was there. He stepped out into the open, and searched each wall for an opening. There was no way out of that room. Except by the stairs. He pounded up the stairs and into the main room. No one was there either. He took a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm. He heard a loud yell from the village, and for an instant he froze. But then relaxed when the sound was confirmed as a singing drunk. "Carl?" He called, searching the cottage. They weren't anywere. Sighing he took his crossbow, and cloak and hat and exited the cottage. He knew there was something more. And this time he was very right.

(That's it for chapter 4! Please Review!! hands out cookies coke and lamingtons up for grabs! holds out plate So come review!!!)


	5. Hidden

AN: Ok Note, this chapter is more focused on Van Helsing, rather then Carl (even though this is a Carl fic)Don't worry! It has a point, which will once again lead back to our dear and wonderful friar. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

Van Hesling tried to swallow the worry building up inside him. Carl was missing, not only that he was missing with a werewolf.  
Thinking on Jade, He somehow felt he should show more compassion towards her. After all hadn't he himself been in the very situation?

Now was not the time for that. He had to find Carl, maybe find Jade and fix whatever mess he had gotten himself into.

The air was cold, the night sky clouded. As usual in Vaseria, it felt eerie and dangerous. He took in a sharp breath when he realised he was being followed. Hunted, He thought drawing his pistol. He would've picked it up sooner had his thoughts not been on Jade. And Carl. His senses now fully alert, he strode through the snow covered pine trees. Things were once again silent. What ever it was, it had stopped hunting him. He was nearing the town center, torches could be seen, and laughing heard.

"Looking for someone" Jade called to him, staggering into the open. Van Helsing spun around "How was the hunt?" He asked Icily.

Jade managed a small smile, then looked down at her clothes. Once again they were tattered and torn. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck. She groaned and fell to her knees clutching her side. Van Helsing was immediatly beside her.

"Where is Carl?" He asked helping her up. "Fine, He's Fine. He is at the bar. I told him to take a break." She leaned against a rotting tree for support, obviously in pain. Van Helsing pretended not to notice, though he found himself concerned, after all, He could empathize. "good" "I'd never hurt Carl. I'd kill myself before I ever did that." Van Helsing didn't seem to hear.

"You didn't kill me" He said looking her in the eye. This time she smiled easily, and held herself up "No, I didn't"

"You have some control over ?" He asked, clearly impressed, but trying not to let it show in his voice.  
"In a way, I haven't killed anyone yet. I stalk them, hunt them, that I have no control over. But I can stop myself before I kill them, or bite them. It's getting harder, I don't know how long before I actually kill." She sighed, and once again, rested herself against the tree. He thought on this for a moment, then looked up to see her eyes glaze over. She fell to the ground, the bite marks red as ever.

Van Helsing took of his coat and wrapped it around her, then lifting her up,he entered the town center.

Carl glumly lifted his glass of ale. Jade had insisted he take a break..get a drink. He'd agreed after alot of persuasion. He ignored the groups of drunks crowding in. The other barmaid rolled her eyes, then proceeded to slap the hand that reached at her from behind. Carl stood up somewhat dizzily

"Excuse me, leave her alone."

The woman smiled at him, but it was plain to see that no one else had heard him. He sat back down, his moment of bravery long since gone. Carl shivered at the thought that Jade herself had worked here. _Among these...men._

The bar doors swung open and standing there was Van Helsing, his hat tipped low over his eyes. In his arms was Jade, unconcios and wrapped in the cloak. Carl was up in a second and outside following Van Helsing.

"She is hurt" Van Helsing said sternly. Carl nodded, putting his hand to her neck. "She is burning up! We have to get her to the cottage." Van Helsing nodded this time and the two both began the fast walk to the cottage.

"Oh my...." Carl whispered, his jaw dropping. Van Helsing stopped Carl from running into the fire. There in front of them, was the old cottage, burning to the ground in bright orange flames. The fire reached Carl's lab and roared before devouring that part of the cottage as well. Like a great beast eating it's way through. "What happened?" Van Helsing asked breaking the silence, and setting Jade down on the ground.

Carl shook his head "I don't know" They stood watching, until Jade stirred in her slumber. Carl knelt down and checked her over "Must be a reaction to the medicine I gave her" He murmured. Van Helsing nodded before going off to investigate.

Van Helsing wandered around the cottage, kicking over tins and bottles that were strewn all over the ground. 'So it wasn't an accident, the house was raided' he thought, glancing over to Carl. As far as he could tell Jade was still unconcious._Why do I care?_ he thought, suddenly interupted by an arrow whizzing past his head

"Carl!" He shouted racing over to them."Hurry" He said scooping Jade up and running in the opposite direction. He didn't usually run, but until he knew what was going was his only option. Carl cast a final glance towards the smouldering cottage before taking after Van Helsing.

AN: Phew! That was a long one! Review or no updates! :D Thanks Guys!


	6. Unmistakable Feelings

**Chapter 6 is here! :D I was going to make you wait, until I got some more reviews...I got one and felt you deserved an update.  
But aha, I will not let you win so easily, It is another based around Van Helsing...You can't have Carl til I get some reviews..dies from lack of Carlness On with the Chapter.....**

Jade woke. She was in a carriage, that much she could tell. Carl was beside her staring out the window, his mouth moving. But no sound was comming out, as if he were praying.

_Who is he praying for?_ She thought forcing herself to sit up. Carl turned with a grin on his face.

"Your awake. I thought we might loose you.." Jade smiled weakly "..I'm glad we didn't"

"We? Where is Van Helsing?" She glanced around the inside of the carriage. There was a blanket on the opposite chair. But the chair, besides that, was empty.

Carl frowned "He is driving..Why?" Jade seeing her mistake turned back to him.

"What happened? I mean, One minute I was talking to Van Helsing now I am here..The cottage..?" She questioned.

Carl smiled a sad, lost smile. "You had a reaction to the medicine I gave you...You could have died." He shook his head, and continued. There was no time for him to blame himself

"Van Helsing took you to me. We returned to the cottage to find it was on fire. Van Helsing thinks it was no accident. That some one...or thing, is trying to kill us."

He let this sink in for a moment. Jade's face was expressionless.She lay back, staring at the ceiling. Rain started to pour down outside of the carridge. Carl turned and looked out the window. It was early morning, there was light mist broken by the rain. It was beutiful.

Jade sat up again "Carl, Where are we going?" Carl looked back to her.

_already she has forgotten what I just told her!_Carl studied her eyes, There was fear, hurt and pain in them _No, She is just trying to move on_

"Van Helsing is taking us to.." He was stopped

"Rome isn't he. He is going to treat me like the frankenstine monster!"

Carl flinched, then took both her hands in his own "NO! Not Rome..Just Bucharest.Enough questions. We will be there soon and you can ask ..him."

Carl wondered why he was acting like this. It wasn't like Van Helsing and Jade were involved. She hated him, she'd made that clear. But he couldn't help but think to the way Van Helsing had carried her, and set her down again. He had been gentle, perhaps, _Dare he think it..Tender._

"Don't you think Carl" Jade asked dreamily, her hand on the window.

Carl realised he had missed something "Think what?"

Jade looked at him strangly "It's lovley. So..peaceful. Serene. Come and sit with me"

Carl did so. "I don't see things like this much. Books are peaceful to me. This so much more so though." He said decidedly.

Jade let out a small laugh. "I'm sure. You and your books Carl" Carl blushed, she hadn't said them to tease, She'd said them...tenderly. "I wonder if Van Helsing ever stops to look at things like this. He has been all over the world hasn't he?" Carl felt the unmistakable pang of jelousy.

"Yes, I, he has. He is usually to busy with his assignments to really look at things"

"Hmmmm.." Jade murmered. Without warning she closed her eyes with the whisper "Don't let him take me...Don't let me die" before falling into Carls arms.

Van Helsing drove the caridge skillfully through the Transylvanian forest. They were nearing Bucharest,something he was thankful for.

"Van Helsing!" He heard Carl call. He pulled over the caridge immediatly, swerving to miss a tree.

But something caught his eye. "No, not again" He shouted in fury. He took his crossbow and started to fire rapidly into the sky. Carl's face appeared at the window. "Don't let her take me.." Jade mumbled turning his attention back to her. "Her?" He asked, confused.

A bang against the window caused him to look back.Van Helsing yanked open the door, "Carl stay low. Don't leave." With that he shut the door with such a force, the caridge rattled.

Carl sunk low to the floor. Covering Jade with a blanket, so she wouldn't be seen.

Van Helsing groaned and rolled over the hard ground.He locked onto to his target, and fired again.

The thing in the sky swooped down, cackling, "Thought you could take me!" She hissed knocking Van Helsing onto his back."Carl" He warned, but it was to late.

The friar was thrown clear of the caridge, banging his head on a tree. Van Helsing struggled to his feet, raising the crossbow again. But he stopped, flying up with the beast, was Jade who was fighting to free herself. "Van Helsing!" Jade screamed, Disappearing over the hills

Carl groaned "What.?" Van Helsing was unhitching two horses. "Nice of you to join me."

Carl scrambled to his feet. "Jade! Where is she!" Van Helsing sighed, "Taken."

"By who?" Carl asked stopping. "A Vampire" Van Helsing said swinging his leg over the horse.

"What? It couldn't be Dracula.." He said, mounting the second horse somewhat akwardly.

Van Helsing frowned, and kicked the horse into a gallop, Carl not far behind. "No, His Bride" Carl looked shocked, "We are going to Dracula's castle? Which Bride?"

Van Helsing felt angry. Angry that the bride had caught him off guard. Angry that the bride had stolen Jade from him..from Carl. They hardly had enough time as it was to get the cure.  
'She can hold her own..' Van Helsing thought. Remembering Carl's question, he turned his head slightly.

"Verona."

**Done!I put Carl in! Oh well..I'm very serious when I say, I shall kill Carl off, if I don't get some reviews!**


	7. Authors Note

AN

G'day all. This Authors Note is just to let you all know that this fanfic has been put on hold. It will be continued just not for a while, as my muse seems to have run off and changed his mind, I do have the last chapter written, but how all the characters got there and when, thats still blurry. I am working on them, but I have begun work on a second fanfic, Which will be posted later this afternoon. Thank you soo much for all your reviews,

Random Battle-Cry gets a speacial mention, as she was my first reviwer and has faithfully checked back and offered great advice. And she got it into my head that killing car was, to quote "mental" SO rest easy He shall live. Thanks Mate.

Thanks again, and please keep an eye on this fic, as two weeks at the most, the two new chapters will be up.

Yours faithfully,  
The writer, Jade 


	8. In Darkness We Thrive

**Yes, at long last, I have updated this fic! I apolagize for the long wait, but I recently refound my muse. As I was reading over this fic, and it was my first ever fanfiction, I believe I truly have grown as a writer, not a whole lot mind you, but I am pleased with the progress I've made.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Random-Battlecry my first reviewer, and the most hilarious, left handed, Phan there ever was. **

**Without further ado, please enjoy the final installment of In the Shadows; and please keep a look out for the sequel'In Darkness we thrive"**

* * *

Tension hung around Carl and Van Helsing as they entered the Valerious Mansion.

Van Helsing frustrated, wanting nothing more then to find Jade and kill Verona without either himself or Carl being murdered in the process.

Carl had been jealous, but now only felt sympathy for the man that had once been his friend.

_Had been his friend._

He didn't know if that term could still be applied to the two of them. He had not trusted his friend to leave the one woman Carl ever loved alone, in fact, he had suspected that the two were secretly seeing each other.

But now as they walked in silence to the doorway to Dracula's Castle, he cursed himself for thinking such things, knowing that Anna's memory would be fresh in his mind now.

Van Helsing turned to Carl when the finally approached the mirror "Carl… There is a very strong chance that we will not find the cure in time, and when that happens…"

"If… If that happens" Carl put it sternly, catching Van Helsing off guard. But if he had learned anything on this trip, it was the Carl could be suprising.

"If anything happens, I will have to kill her."

Carl shook his head "No, Van Helsing, You will not kill her. I will"

They stared at each other for a moment, and a silent agreement was made, as Van Helsing remove the cool silver stake from his coat and handed to Carl. The friar slid it into his coat.

Then each taking a deep breath, plunged into the world that lay before them...

"Someone please help me! Anyone! Oh Carl… Please help me! Van Helsing!" Jade's voice was hoarse. She'd been shouting into the dark for hours.

The cell she was being held in was small, and dark, and smelled like rotten human flesh.

She could hear a faint dripping in the distance, and every word echoed off the cold stone walls.

She shook the bars with her small hands, and then let out a cry when she realized that her wrist had been broken.

She shuddered remembering how the Vampire had treated her. First by tossing her violently to the ground, instantly shattering the bone in ankle. Then with an anger and power only fitting the icy vampire queen, she had smashed the frightened girl against a wall, hissing curses at her.

Bruised and battered, She sat crouched against the caged wall, desperately calling out for a savior.

She knew that Carl wouldn't just leave her to die, but she wasn't so sure Van Helsing would convince him that she was already dead. He wanted her dead anyway… She was nothing but a werewolf.. An evil creature to be destroyed.

Yes she could maintain some control, and yes she desperately loathed the creature she became, nothing seemed to change the monster hunters mind.

Monster. That's what she was. She deserved to die.

Dark thoughts filling her head she screamed out a human cry of anguish. "Help me! Oh Carl please save me"

Carl looked up at the faint whisper. "Van Helsing" He muttered, looking in every direction for the source of the sound.

Van Helsing held up a hand "This way" The two men slipped through the halls, until they reached a small door. They paused, waiting for another sound.

"Help me! Please! Carl! Save me!"

Van Helsing nodded briskly, and kicked open the door, leading Carl inside.

It was pitch black, but there was someone else in the room.

"Jade?" Carl whispered, daring to hope they had found her.

"Carl?" A tired voice whispered back, followed by a thud.

Van Helsing found the lamps then, and taking a match from his coat lit the small lamp and brought it over to where Carl was kneeling. "Is she alive?" He asked, not a shred of feeling in his voice, although he was certainly feeling something.

Joy, happiness, sadness, anger. He couldn't really tell. He was glad for his friend, but knew that the time for saving her was running out.

He had a job to do, Verona was still alive, why she wanted Jade…. That needed to be figured out.

Carl reached in through the bars, while Van Helsing worked on the lock.

"_Carl…. I have something to tell you." _

_The friar only nestled his head further into her neck "Tell me later" Came his muffled reply._

_His hair was messed, and he had a mischievous look in his eyes, the one that caused Jade to melt. _

_She sighed. As much as she wanted to stay in her lovers embrace forever, she had important things to tell him._

"_Carl… Carl I'm pregnant"_

Carl was snapped out of his memories by the creaking of the cell door. Carl pushed his way in, pulling Jade into his arms, kissing her face. "Jade… Wake up" He mumbled softly.

Van Helsing noticed her swollen ankle and with a sigh knelt down to wrap it. He tore off the bottom of her skirt and wrapped it swiftly.

Jade woke up looking into the eyes of Carl, which went from worried and anxious to relieved "Oh god, you're alright" She hugged him, crying out in pain and drawing her wrist back.

"It's broken" Carl said dejectedly, moving to tear away some of her skirt to wrap it. He saw that her ankle had been wrapped and he looked to Van Helsing a strange glint in his eyes.

"Broken" Van Helsing muttered, straining his neck when he heard a sound from the stair case.

Jade brought her frozen lips to Carl's kissing him furiously.

"_You can't leave the order Carl. I'll be fine, send some money every now and then and we'll be fine" She moved, beginning to chop up some vegetables_

_Carl shook his head "Jade… Please don't make this difficult" he moved over to her, placing his hands atop hers and forcing her to stop her task "I never liked the order… too stuffy" He said with a cheeky grin._

_Jade sighed "Carl… I can't ask you to do this for us"_

_Carl kissed her "I can"_

"_But you love the Vatican! You love your work"_

"_I know"_

Van Helsing peered back into the cell "Hurry, We've got to move. Verona will return any moment now" Carl nodded, scooping Jade up into his arms.

The three made their way into a large throne room, where Van Helsing told them to stop. Carl set Jade down for a moment, turning to Van Helsing "What did she want with Jade anyway?"

Van Helsing looked at the girl upon the floor, as if trying to figure something out.

It clicked. "Of course! She's a werewolf! What was the one thing that could kill Dracula"

"A werewolf" Carl said, confused.

"Exactly… A Werewolf. If she were planning to bring him back; She would want to ensure that nothing would be able to kill him."

"But why keep her for this long. Why kidnap her? Why not kill her on sight?"

An eerie voice echoed throughout the halls, striking fear into their very souls.

"Kill three birds with one stone"

Atop the stairs stood a Victorious Verona, a very demented grin on her deadly face.

"This darling little girl holds the hearts of the two remaining monsters whom took my Lord away from me… you would make some daring attempt to rescue your darling. And for that mistake, you will all die"

Carl was stunned, and ignoring the fact that a very real threat stood only meters away from him he turned to his old friend "You love her? You love her!"

Van Helsing glared, raising his cross bow "Don't be ridiculous Carl, she's playing with your mind" He fired a few shots in rapid succession.

Carl dived for Jade, lifting her up and taking her to safety behind an overturned lounge.

"Then why did it work. You did come to rescue her"

Verona cackled, and stayed where she was, hovering in the air. Perhaps the two would kill each other, making her job so much easier.

"Carl… I do not love her now" Van Helsing shouted, firing a shot at Verona frustrated.

"Now? But You did?" He pointed an accusing finger.

" I thought…. I thought that perhaps I did. But even if I had… I would never take her from you Carl."

Jade who had remained silent through all of this called out "Van Helsing behind you!"

He turned, but not before the Cross bow was torn out of his hands.

Verona took it and pulled the trigger….. Nothing happened.

She howled with rage, and Carl was happy for the first time in his life that one of his inventions had failed.

Verona shook the Crossbow, and in those precious seconds Jade found an abandoned blade and threw it at Van Helsing.

Van Helsing raised the metal in his arms and started to move towards her.

Jade screamed out as he was thrown to the side, and landed roughly against the wall. She forced her self to her feet, ignoring the horrifying pain in her ankle and pushed herself into plain view, taking Verona's attention off the young friar and once again onto her.

Van Helsing opened his eyes with a groan, he heard Carl shout in pain.

_One_ Cold silver entered Jade's back, piercing through her middle, _two, _a second drove through her right shoulder…_three_…. This one into her left thigh "missed" Jade sputtered, struggling forward.

Verona hit the canister again, and pressed the trigger once more.

Van Helsing caught the look of absolute horror on the friars face, no doubt matching his own.

Time stood still.

Three arrows shot from the cross bow, twisting and gliding through the air, each one hitting it's target.

Jade who had not cried out after all the previous arrows, screamed at these, causing Carl to cry out himself. Things sped up.

He dove for her side, holding her close. Van Helsing in a flash of movement had his own stake out and thrown it in a matter of seconds. As Verona's screams died out, Jade's did also.

Carl shook her gently "There, Don't you even think it" He said forcing a smile onto his face. His vision blurred by oncoming tears. Jade was gasping, her eyes searching. She brought her hand up and felt for Carl's hand.

"Where are you… I can't see"

Carl choked on his own words "I'm here, I'm here"

Jade moaned "I… I… I don't think she … she missed… Carl… I think" She sputtered, the metallic taste of blood in mouth, Carl bit his bottom lip and he squeezed her hand.

"Remember you promised 'Death will not part us' remember"

Jade smiled a faint smile, and from where he was standing in shock Van Helsing knew that Jade had never been braver in her entire life then she was at this moment.

"I do. I love you, You crazy monk"

Carl tried to laugh, but found it impossible "Don't .. You know I'm a friar"

Jade pulled his face forward and kissed him with a passion.

Van Helsing turned his head away, the whole situation was reminding him of Anna.

Carl kissed her back, scared to let her go, afraid that as soon as he did, she would be lost to him forever.

"Take care of him" She motioned to Van Helsing, who smiled, tears in his own eyes.

The tears spilled over, Carl could no longer contain the raw sorrow inside him anymore.

"I love you, don't you forget me for some other barmaid"

Carl touched her cheek "You're my only barmaid, and You are going anywhere so I won't forget you"

Jade frowned "Carl…."

Carl nodded "I love you, my only.."

She sighed falling back and her eyes half closing.

"No!" Carl shouted, "No You can't die.. not with these" he tore the arrows from her skin, she was barley conscious.

When they were all removed he looked in her eyes one last time, the tears staining his cheeks. "Be happy Carl" She whispered with her dying breath.

He felt her life slip from him, and he kissed her cheeks, feeling the warmth fade away. The light left her eyes and her skin was ice cold to the touch.

Carl didn't move, he held her closer to him still.

Van Helsng couldn't believe it. She had died. She was supposed to make it. He pounded the wall furiously, rage seeping from his body.

Yes, He had lied. He had loved her. For reasons he hadn't known, he loved her, the weak, scared little girl that Carl had fallen so desperately in love with himself.

And now she was dead.

_Carl took the small bundle from the nursemaid "A boy… What will you name him"_

_Carl looked to Jade who lay exhausted, her damp hair sticking to the back of her neck._

_She took the child from his arms, and kissed the infants head "Carl... a name?"_

_Carl was surprised, and he smiled warmly "Me?"_

"_Yes you are his father…" She whispered._

"_Erik… Call him Erik"_

It was an hour before the friar said a word, and the second he spoke, he started to ramble on, revealing anything and everything that he had.

"I loved her, I love her… She loved me. We had a son, I named him Erik, I don't know why it seemed a nice name at the time, she gave him my last name Erik Hampton, but we sent him to live with an aunt until I cured Jade. But now there is no Jade"

Carl broke down then, sobbing and hugging the lifeless body to his chest.

Van Helsing never being more confused in his life, helped the friar to his feet, holding him awkwardly to his shoulder, allowing the younger man to grieve,

He knew what it felt like. Oh god, did he know. Anna lying his arms, cold and dead, the thought made his walls come crashing down and he sobbed for her.

Life was a cruel thing, and it had played many games on Van Helsing, and he dreaded having Carl go through the same pain.

But the past was set, pain written into the young friar's heart.

And he knew, that it would remain there.

* * *

_**3 days later**_

Carl had remained in a daze since, never eating, sleeping nor moving unless necessary.

Van Helsing knew the pain, but there were questions that desperately needed answers.

He didn't know how he'd over looked, or not heard the friars outburst.

"Carl… Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

Carl looked up, surprised, heartache etched in his features "I did"

Van Helsing sighed "Carl, tomorrow we return to Vatican."

The statement woke Carl from his slumber "What?"

"We cannot stay here, she would have wanted you to move on"

"She told me to never forget!"

"Moving on is not forgetting!"

Carl rose to his feet "How can I move on but three days after…. After what happened. I cannot return to the Vatican Van Helsing."

"Yes, Yes you can and you will. Erik will be joining us."

Carl almost laughed, this was riduclous "The Cardinal will never allow it"

"If I tell him the child may be the clue to some great evil, and needs to be protected…"

"You would lie to the Cardinal?"

The statement hung in the air.

"It's easier then it sounds"

Both men smiled faintly at the last comment, an understanding passing between them.

"Hurry, we'll go and get this infant genius then"

Van Helsing grinned, and Carl took a final glance at the burnt down cottage where they had been staying.

"Let's go home"

* * *

**It's all over:'( It's been a fun ride, and I want to thank each and every reviewer, for taking the time to read and I love you all! I didn't kill Carl, aren't you all proud of me. **

**I'm asking for the final time in this fic (oh god this making me sad :P) for you all to review. **

**and now for those two final words... **

**THE END**


End file.
